


Daughter of a Traitor

by IvyofMirkwood



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Death, Dragons, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Hate, Hate to Love, Heartbreak, Hurt, Loss, Lost - Freeform, Love, Memories, Mystery, Pain, Romance, Secrets, Tragedy, Truth, dream - Freeform, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyofMirkwood/pseuds/IvyofMirkwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy spent the entirety of her life on the run with her mother chased by hunters of Mirkwood, sent by King Thranduil.<br/>Watching her mother die by her very eyes, her fate was to be the same, that is if Thorin Oakenshield hadn't been there to save her.<br/>Growing up in Erebor, she finds a home, friends and a lover.<br/>After Botfa a certain elf prince helps her search for the answer she seeks of her mother, knowing all about the loss of a mother. (continues to Lotr) Thorin/oc turns Legolas/oc<br/>(Work in Progress) Being Rewritten!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Erebor

  
**Daughter of a Traitor**   
**Part One**   
**Chapter One - Welcome to Erebor**   


* * *

  
They ran. Mother and daughter. A life on the run where fear is a constant every day was no life for anyone, but this life had been handed to her. As a young elleth, there was nothing for her to do, fate had played his cards and all she could do was make the best of what was given to her.

 

They ran now from Elven Hunters that tracked them miles across the fields from Mirkwood. Hunters of King Thranduil, he wanted nothing more than to have Amoniel dead and see to it that her daughter learned her rightful place beneath him.

 

The fear rushed through her and she wished she could just stop running, yet, the adrenaline that pumped through her veins made it so she could not stop. Laiqualassiel desperately tried to keep her eyes forwards, tried to focus on nothing more than each and every step she took. Instead her mind thought of everything she didn’t want it to, the hunters the chased them down, how they were quickly catching up to them, how they had nowhere left to go, the pain throbbing from her ear, the ear that King Thranduil had gone and marked for reasons she knew not. They called her a Daughter’s Traitor, but she could not see how that was possible. All her life it has been only her mother and her, all her life her mother protected her. Protected her from the elves, the elves that caused her this pain, the elves that were now chasing them down.

 

Hooves thundered around them she was desperate to get away her hand fell upon her ear she could still feel the dried blood, wincing at the pain she pushed her body forwards refusing to return to the hands of King Thranduil once more.

 

_She stood before the Great Elven King his face twisting in hate. Her heart pounding in fear at what was to come. Laiqualassiel wanted nothing more than to find her Nana, who had already been taken away to the dungeons._

 

_"Thallan, mark the elleth appropriately.”_

 

_“Where is my mother?” She screamed indifferent to the social protocols in the presence of a king._

 

_“After all that wretched mother of yours has done, she will be executed.” Thranduil sneered, striding from down the stairs from his throne closing the distance between them, king and traitor._

 

_Laiqualassiel screamed struggling in a futile attempt to free herself from the elves that forced her to stay in the king's presence. “Let her go, you loathsome-”_

 

_Thranduil lashed forwards snatching her chin firmly in his grip forcing her to cease all words, “Valar only knows what that elleth filled the girl's head with, you will be marked for life for what your mother has done, forever marked as the daughter of a traitor." King Thranduil ordered sternly, he sneered in her face as his gripped tightened._

 

_"My Lord, please, if there must be something else, she is after all my daughter." The elf breathed out at his king's command, Laiqualassiel tried to look up to her father horrified as he stood by her in the armour of the king, a close friend, and confident of Thranduil’s though the king's grip kept her in place._

 

_“I understand, Thallan, you are a faithful, honourable ellon. Perhaps if she had been raised by yourselves she would be much different.” Thranduil growled squeezing her face harder, causing her to whimper out in pain feeling a bruise beginning to form._

 

_“Please, my lord.” Thallan pleaded for the sake of his daughter,  Thranduil glanced over to him as though he considered his plea._

 

_“Let me go, you horrid elf, we have done nothing to you, why are you doing this?”_

 

_Thranduil dropped her chin backhanding her before snatching her by the throat choking her as he spun her around into him, Laiqualassiel dropped her head backwards against Thranduil, tears gleaming as they rolled down her cheeks, blood running down her chin. With her hands tied behind her back, Thranduil’s arm wrapped around her chest pinning her to himself the dagger he planned to mark her with now pressed against her neck ceasing all struggling._

 

_“Ah, and so it comes out. You truly think your mother has done nothing,” Thranduil scoffed eyeing Thallan, “Your mother has ruined everything, the elleth you know is false, I almost pity you. Mark your daughter, Thallan, or hold her down and I will do it myself.”_

 

_“No!” She began her fighting once more as the king removed the dagger from her neck._

 

_Thranduil began smirking, “Perhaps, you are right. Thallan, you will not be marking your daughter, but nor will I.” Thranduil leaned in close to her ear, dropping his voice to a whisper, “She will be doing it herself.” Thranduil said as he began dragging her away, controlling her as she struggled in his grip._

 

_As they came to his chambers Thranduil threw her to the ground before stabbing the dagger through her ear pinning her to the ground. “Pull your ear free and I will let you go, but your mother is mine. Accept me as your king, accept your place beneath me as my servant and I will remove the dagger myself and I will heed your father's wishes and not mark you at all.”_

 

_Laiqualassiel lay there as the king poured himself a glass of wine, he sat leaning back in his chair watching the elleth struggling to free her hands without moving so much as to rip her ear from the dagger stuck through it. Tears flowing down her cheeks._

 

  
Amoniel grasped her daughter by the shoulders looking her dead in the eye, drowning out the sounds of the hooves pounding the ground in the near distance. “Run, Laiqualassiel! Run, and hide!” The urgency was clear in the mother's voice, she placed a hand on her heart waving it towards her daughter, giving her a nudge egging her on in the right direction.

 

"Nana," She cried out in return tears slowly began to show themselves brimming on the very edge threatening to spill over.

 

Amoniel spun her around give her one last nudge knowing that she did not want to leave. "Now, child."

 

Tears fell down her cheeks as she spun and tried to take off up the mountain when horses surrounded them blocking her path. Futile hands wiped at her face trying to rid her of the tears as the sound of the horse’s hooves against the rocky earth rang loudly in the clearing, the wind whistled and howled through the trees.

 

Elves leapt from their horse grasping her so she could not run, their leader raised his bow nocking an arrow Laiqualassiel was faced with the horrid scene as the leader pulled his bowstring tautly, despite wanting to Laiqualassiel couldn't tear her eyes away.  Her bottom lip quivered uncontrollably, more tears fell, feeling cool against her skin in the wind. The slight twang of the arrow being released sounded and with a stifled gasp of pain she watched as her own people murdered her Naneth and knew still that their king was seeking to capture her and here she stood captured in his hunter's hands.

 

Unable to control her body any longer she began screaming, shrieking.

 

Atop the hill in the distance stood a group of dwarven warriors returning home, they looked onwards at the group of elven hunters, listened to the screams of the elleth they captured.

 

“My lord Thorin, what’ll we do?” A hefty dwarf asked with a beard speckled with grey.

 

“Nothing,” Said another from their leaders left, “Their elves, leave the elf to deal with their own.”

 

Thorin said nothing, he watched musing the situation over.

 

“Please! Why are you doing this? Nana, please don’t die on me now! No!”

 

The elven hunter covered her mouth silencing her screams, screams that echoed over the hillside, screams that determined her fate, screams that convinced Prince Thorin to help her.

 

“We help this she-elf.” Drawing his sword Thorin charged down the hill after them.

 

Laiqualassiel cried out when an arrow pierced one of the elves that held her, as he crashed to the earth she took her chance and ran as she was nearing the top of the hill she was struck in the leg by an arrow crashing to the ground hitting her head on a rock jutting out of the earth surface the world faded to black.

 

Thorin leads his warriors back up the hill to where the elf lay they took in her massacred ear, split lip, her body badly bruised and now to top it off a wound to her temple and upper leg. Together they helped the unconscious elf back to the back mountains healing ward before Thorin went to speak with his grandfather, King Thror.

 

Thorin sighed rubbing at his chin in grief for the elf he stumbled upon, and for his hatred of the elves in general. The younger elleth, as Thorin assumed her to be, could not have possibly done something so serious to deserve death by Hunter's hand.

 

The King sat high upon a platform in his stone carved throne. "What is it, Thorin?" King Thror boomed throughout the room, his voice echoing in the chasm.

 

"I've rescued a she-elf, from guards in the fields to the west, they killed her mother. Might we provide shelter and-"

 

"Clearly these were no mere guards," Thror snapped knowing perfectly that his grandson knew the difference between guards and hunters.

 

Guards did not chase people down purely for murder, that was a job king’s left for their Hunters.

 

"What was her mother killed for?" The king demanded bluntly, “And where is this elf we speak of if you have already brought her into my mountain.”

 

"Grandfather, please, she had just witnessed her mothers’ death..." Thorin tried to stand up for the elf, she looked helpless and Thorin felt the need to help the youngling. “Though I know not what she was killed, the elf  in healing she was struck by one of their arrows.”

 

Thror narrowed his eyes and you think it wise to bring her here?”

 

“She needed help, I don’t believe her to know everything on her own, grandfather, allow her to heal here and I will speak with her find out all you care to know. Then you can kick her out again or allow her to stay.”

 

Thror mused over his grandson's words before nodding his head. “Very well, go to her then.”

 

Thorin nodded his head bowing as he exited the throne room, he followed the long stone path out heading to the healing ward he smiled noticing she had awoken.

 

“I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror." The dwarf introduced himself as he took a seat by her bedside. "And you are?"

 

"Laiqualassiel. Laiqualassiel, Orangeleaf." She responded between gasps of breath from the pain the riddled her body. Every memory came hurdling back. “Nana! Where is she? Where is my mother?”

 

Thorin looked down sadly, “I am sorry but she was killed by the hunters.”

 

The image of the arrow entering her mother’s body replayed itself within her own mind, sobs wracked her body. “No! Damn him, damn the elven king.”

 

“These were King Thranduil’s hunters then?”

 

“Of course, they were,” She snapped angrily wiping away her tears, her sorrow quickly changing to anger for the elven king.

 

Thorin lips pulled into a thin line as he tried to pronounce her full given elven name, glancing around he noticed a trailing vine of ivy working its way along the ledge of a nearby window its leaves turning orange in the late fall sun, “Orangeleaf, you say?”

 

The elleth nodded following his line of sight, a small smile tug as she reached for the Ivy plucking a small piece of the vine, thanking the plant. With slow, careful fingers she braided it into a simple side braid. Thorin watched her scratching at his beard. She didn't move away from the dwarf, just sat there staring off into the distance.

 

“Might I call you Ivy?” He asked, giving up on trying to say her full elven name, what seemed to him as a dwarf, an unusual name.

 

She nodded her head pulling her knees up, “Is it you I must thank, for saving me and the healing?”

 

Thorin smiled, “It was I that made the command to help, yes. Though I cannot say if you can stay here, that is for my grandfather King Thror but first, you must answer some questions.”

 

Ivy nodded slowly.

 

“The king wishes to know, why or what your mother had done in order to be killed by hunters.”

 

"I... I don't know." Her voice cracked with all the crying she had been doing, her eyes now red and puffy. "I do not know much of the matters concerning my mother."

 

"Tell me what you do know," Thorin commanded gently, he moved closer taking her hand in his comforting her the best that he could.

 

Ivy bowed her head as she spoke. "I am sorry, but I fear I don't know much. Most of my life we've been on the run. My mother and I once lived in a small village until our house was raided by a dozen or so elves we were taken to Mirkwood, where my mother was imprisoned -for what I do not know- and I was left in the hands of Thranduil. In fear and confusion, I sought out my mother in the dungeons where she told me to set her free I did only as she asked, we ran away from Thranduil’s guards and Hunters. They caught up to us here on the borders of these lands. That's when you saved me. I haven't the faintest idea why my mother was murdered, whatever she had done must have happened before I was born and we still pay for whatever it is she has done... she always said we ran away for our own protection from the elves, our own people but I don't know why we would need to or anything..." sobs overtook her words suddenly, understandably so as Ivy spoke my hatred for the elves only grew.

 

“If that pointed eared king had your mother killed, he will be looking to you next. If I allow you to stay, I will then be accepting the role of protecting you from the Elven King. Do you understand?” King Thror demanded as he entered the healing ward having heard the elf’s words.

 

“I do understand, my lord.”

 

“I expect nothing but your allegiance and utmost loyalty, you will train hard elf and fight for me.”

 

"Yes, my lord. Thank you for your kindness." Ivy bowed gratefully, watching the king stormed from the healing ward once more.

 

Thorin showed Ivy to a room across from his own, opening the door for her he spoke, "I will have something brought up for you if you so desire."

 

He didn't wait for an answer seeing in her eyes her lack of wanting to talk, with a small polite bow Thorin took his leave, taking it upon himself to make a few trips around Erebor. To the kitchens having dinner prepared for Ivy, to the seamstress to have a few gowns made and had one altered that would fit her lithe elven frame. Thorin had taken it upon himself to make her feel at home and welcome.

 

As he made his way back to Ivy’s room dinner in one hand in the other a dress, he knew that he made quite the sight carrying dinner around like some common servant.

 

"Brother, I knew you were odd but dresses?" A throaty voice mocked from behind.

 

Thorin was quick to respond to his brother, "This is for Ivy, you fool."

 

"Oh! Ivy you say, and who might she be?" Frerin came into sight following his brother up a set of stairs, his voice full of implications.

 

Thorin not buying into his brother's foolishness answered, shaking his head. "A young elf, who's mother was killed by hunters. This evening I saved her from a similar fate, she knows nothing as to why. We are to provide her with hospitality, and protection from King Thranduil."

 

Frerin paused in his walking briefly before hurrying forward again. "An Elf here?" He seemed surprised to hear such absurdity. "Besides how do we know she tells the truth?"

 

"The king and I believe her, do you need more reason?" Thorin demanded with raised eyebrows challenging him.

 

"No." Frerin insisted, holding his hands out in front of him.

 

"Good. Head to dinner.” 

 

Frerin hurried away to tell Dis that there was an elf staying under the mountain.

 

Thorin shook his head in amusement at Frerin’s foolishness. Thorin entered the healing ward noticing she was resting upon the ledge of the window, at the sound of Thorin’s heavy footfalls Ivy sat up looking at him sadly, her eyes still red from all the crying. With a small smile Thorin placed the dress on the end of her bed he walked to the table placing the plates of food down.

 

“Hannan le,” Ivy thanked him, though she didn’t feel much like eating.

 

“I do not know what that means,” Thorin looked to her with a slightly confused look.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Ah, well. Come and eat, you must continue to take of yourself and then you should rest.” Thorin bowed his head lightly, holding a hand out for her to take.

 

Ivy followed Thorin to the table closing her eyes, she sat taking a deep breath, her mind wandered momentarily. Wondering what life had in store for her now.

 

So far in all her years, all she knew was how to run away, a trail of open-ended questions was her entire life.

 

What did Nana do to deserve such a fate? Causing her to lose the tip of her ear. Ivy vowed to one-day gain answers to everything she didn’t know yet, no matter what it took but for now, she'll just live, learn, and train. She would need to be prepared if she ever planned to leave the safety of this mountain and face Thranduil. Perhaps, the dwarves would prove kinder than the elves have proved to be.  
Thorin noticed her face as she twirled the food upon her plate, silent tears trickled down her cheeks.

 

“Do you wish to speak about it?” Thorin asked as he took a seat himself.

 

“I do not even know you,” Ivy sniffled, wiping her tears away. “I know no one.”

 

“I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. A dwarven prince under the mountain. I have a brother, Frerin and a sister, Dis. I play the harp and am training on the field with swords, bow, and arrows. And most recently I helped a beautiful elven lass, who is deep in grief and I fear is in need of a friend who she can talk to, perhaps myself?”

 

A smile spread unwillingly across her features, “Truth be told, I fear I was unprepared for the kindness of the dwarves. All my life it has been nothing but grief and heartache. A vast blur of running from things I know nothing of. Always being so fearful of my kin, finally a few weeks back when I finally laid eyes upon the elf that so desperately sought us and my own father I was left with nothing more than this…” Ivy paused pointing to her face indicating to ear, lip, and bruises that layered her that Thorin had earlier talked about. “We escaped true, but we both know how well that went. More pain, and fear, more heartache and grief.”

 

Thorin sighed for the elf pushing his food away he stood coming around the table he took her hand in his, as he pulled her into a hug careful not to touch her ears or hair. “You are safe now.” Thorin breathed out kindly, Ivy nodded her head in silent thanks.  
   
No one ever believed a day would come when an elf would live under the mountain being raised by dwarves.

 

 

 

 


	2. Dragon Attack

**Chapter 2 - Dragon Attack**

 

  
In the mountains everything was as it should be, King Thror came to love the elf more than he thought he ever would for he had come to adopt her into his own family. Though everything was far from perfect King Thror was a slow but constant spiral into madness and in such his love of the elf slipped and she became more of a prized possession, a tool, a renowned warrior he could wield.

 

All the while other citizens of thea kingdom adored her, well, most of them. Not every dwarf came to love and accept an elf into their home.

 

 Thorin and Ivy, however, became closer than ever over the years that followed.

 

While Ivy grieved for her mother, she found Thorin was there for her a solid and constant when she needed someone the most.

 

They spent most of their evenings training together, more and more her eyes would linger upon him as they trained, stealing glances as he passed in the halls to a select few it was to no surprise, but to Ivy she’d hardly admitted it to herself.

 

Thorin was no different, despite the great hate that was so well known between the two races, he found himself enthralled with Ivy. Then again he, like so many others barely even saw her as an elf. Ivy was very much a part of the mountain, a part of the dwarven community.

 

Thorin smiled to himself as he watched her return from a scouting journey one night with Balin,  eyes trailing over her slender legs clad in leather boots rising to her knees covering her black leggings. His eyes continued upon her lithe elven frame taking in her dark leather corset styled armour that rose over her breast before changing into tiny scale shaped plates that rose up and around her neck.

 

Thorin scratched at his jaw smirking his own hair blowing in the wind, as Ivy’s simple fur lined cloak billowed out behind her. Nothing about her said elf, she had gone on to pierce her marked ear, wore dwarvish beads in her braids, bore dwarven rune tattoos along her arms and hands. Ivy was as much of a dwarf as any of the others in the mountains. Ivy adjusted the leather pack she strapped around her waist and upper thigh, carrying an array of bottles, simple healing supplies, and a small dagger, not that she needed more weapons.

 

Frerin and Thorin taught Ivy to wields swords and a bow, for with a great need Ivy wanted, needed to learn if she was to find all the answers she sought about her mother. To one day finally, know everything of her own past. It was unclear the trials that she would face and Ivy planned to be ready for whatever was going to stand in her way.

 

* * *

 

Ivy waited for Thorin in the dining playing with the dwarflings. Ivy had grown to a hard, cold elf, perhaps too blunt and harsh at times but there remained a piece of her that despite all loved children.

 

Thorin stood back as he entered watching her with a smile as he noticed she wore the dress he had recently got her for her birthday, something he found out elves did not celebrate still though as dwarves he did and thus Thorin insisted upon gifting her upon such a day.

 

It was a gown of deep blue velvet and silver accents, nestled between her breasts at the bottom of the low neckline sat a large jewel covered broach.

 

"You like this elf, do you not?" Balin came up behind Thorin taking a gulp of his ale, he too watched Ivy play with the children. He once held his own reservations for the dark haired elf, until one night Thorin and she came by when he held a great feast when he came to speak with her at great lengths before he truly came to give her a chance. Now, he looked at her as a true part of their community, as a dwarf as much of the rest of them.

 

"It is true, friend," Thorin answered honestly, though still, he found he surprised himself.

 

"She is remarkable, the people love her." Balin laughed, his eyes never leaving her form as he watched her laugh with the children before she went crashing dramatically to the ground pretending to die by an imaginary axe of a young dwarf.

 

"Is she ever," Thorin breathed out, in what felt like a dream his eyes never leaving her form, a smile still on his lips.

 

A hush fell over the room as the king entered, Ivy slowly moved away promising the children she would play later as everyone took their seats and began eating by his order. Ivy sat beside Thorin talking endlessly over dinner, neither felt happier than when they were together.

 

"I heard Frerin was to return tonight. Want some company upon the rampart to look for his return?" Ivy asked as she stood to leave the hall, servants clearing away the plates.

 

"Of course," Thorin nodded, glad she had asked so that he did not need to ask himself. He knew that he wanted her around always, that he would do anything she asked of him, however, that was something he could admit to himself in the safe confines of his own mind.

 

With a smile and bow Ivy left to prepare in armor in case anything was to arise, pulling her thick dwarvish cloak over her shoulders she went to meet Thorin. He stood beside her as they looked out into the distance in the cold night air eyes focused on the horizon. Leaning on the heavy stone wall upon her forearms, Ivy held back a sigh as she felt Thorin leaning beside her, his arm brushing against hers. They stood in silence all night every once in a while one would readjust their position and rub against the other, tension rising between them though neither said a word.

 

Reaching over suddenly Thorin no longer able to keep his hands to himself to merely rely upon the accidental bumps and brushes, he cupped her cheek turning her face to him, eyes flickering between her lips and her her blue eyes a breath escaped her lips in anticipation. Closing the distance between them, fingers digging into her skin holding her close as she moved to be closer to him.

 

“Kurkaruke,” he breathed as he pulled away, his hand lingered upon her neck, lips still inches from her own.

 

“I do not know what that means,” Ivy breathed in confusion.

 

Thorin smiled as he twirled a loose strand of her wavy black hair around his fingers, “My little Raven.”

 

Ivy laughed lightly. “Teach me,” She said as they pulled apart, taking their original position looking back into the distance.

 

“Teach you what?”

 

“Your language.”

 

“We must ask the king.”

 

Ivy nodded in understanding, she knew the dwarves kept their language safely guarded like the elves, turning back to look at Thorin a smile gracing her lips. “Frerin has returned.”

 

Thorin’s face twisted in slight annoyance as he looked over the fields. “I see nothing.” Ivy chuckled, taking his hand as they left, “Go meet Frerin, meet me in my room after I want to speak to you about something?”

 

Thorin nodded as they went their separate ways.

* * *

 

Ivy waited for Thorin looking out the window fiddling with her fingers nervously, jumping at the sound of the door as Thorin knocked. Entering he passed her a glass of wine settling in waiting for her to tell him what she wished to speak about.

 

"Why do you wish to see me?" Thorin asked after a moment of silence, sipping his wine.

 

"I... come sit with me on the bed." Ivy began her voice wavered as she spoke, "How are you?" She continued.

 

Thorin raised an eyebrow looking to Ivy curiously, wondering where she was going with this, "You have asked me here to see how I am?"

 

She laughed out nervously, "I meant,” Ivy took a deep breath, “I have seen King Thror changing, the worry in your eyes I just wanted to be sure you're okay."

 

Thorin opened and closed his mouth unsure of what to say.

 

"I'm sorry if that was out of line." Ivy bit her lip worried that she had gone and said too much.

 

"No, it wasn't. I am fine, Ivy, do not worry." Thorin said, placing a gentle hand on her thigh.

 

"Very well." Though she agreed, Ivy knew it didn't sound convincing for she was far from believing him.

 

Thorin having heard the tone in her voice turned to look her in the eye, "I promise you that I am okay."

 

With a sigh Ivy nodded never breaking their stare full of longing, "Thorin..." she breathed out, his face so close to her own.

 

Thorin smirked taking the glasses he placed them on the table, immediately returning his hands to her lithe elven frame.

 

Silently leaning forward, he placed a hand upon her cheek the other wrapped around her waist, his large rough hands making her feel small, and fragile.  Pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss, a moan fell from her lips as she pulled herself closer. Raking her fingers through his scruffy beard, her heart racing at his touch. Hands tugged the hem of her dress, Thorin paused in all movements looking deep into the blue of her eyes.

 

Ivy could see and sense his slight hesitation, “I want you…I need you.” Thorin didn’t waste a moment after he closed the distance once more, his hands tearing her dress from her body. With rushed movements and hurried kisses filled with love and lust, clothes ripped off and strewn upon the floor, the feeling of his large, rough hands upon her body that set her skin aflame the couple made love throughout the night.

 

~~~~

 

Ivy stood on the balcony of her room wrapped in the silken bed-sheet watching the sunrise, smiling to herself when she heard Thorin clambered out of bed before feeling his hands upon her hips.

 

"Morning," Ivy whispered sultrily.

 

"Morning," he returned. "Did you rest at all?" Thorin asked, knowing elves needed little rest in a much different sense than other races. Sneaking his hands beneath the sheet he waited for a reply.

 

"I did," Ivy spoke as she moaned out lightly at his touch.

 

"I fear you may have deserted the bed too soon,” his voice was husky desire, as he grasped her hips firmly tugging her back.

 

“Is that so,” Ivy whispered into his ear her words caused a throaty growl from Thorin.

 

"Aye, lassie. Men eleneku menu obepap opetu ezirak. (I desire you, more than an endless vein of mithril.)" His hands grasped on to her hips through the silken sheet pulling her along with him leading the elf back to bed.

 

Thorin and Ivy laid blissfully in the afterglow, fingers trailing over each other's skin when a rude knock filled the air. Thorin grabbed the sheets pulling it quickly over their bare forms as the door was slammed open.

 

"King Thror demands your presence in the throne room," it was Dis, she paused as her eyes landed on her brother and the elf, her unemotional face twisting into utter disgust and hate. "Must you involve yourself with the likes of her, Thorin."

 

"Do not speak of Ivy like that," Thorin demanded as the pair sat up Ivy holding the sheet around her chest.

 

"She is an elf, she shouldn't be allowed on our mountain. She's not one of us!" Dis sneered full hate, looking over to Ivy she continued, "Khagun menu penu rukhs. (Your mother was an orc.)

 

Ivy gasped slightly surprised at her words, Ivy though she knew not what the words meant could take a fair guess. The pair began shooting curses at one another before Thorin cut them both off. "Enough! Both of you! Dis whom I have relations with is none of your concern. Leave! Ivy and I will be down momentarily." Thorin's voice rang with superiority, Dis huffed turning on her heels she left slamming the door behind her.

 

"I am sorry about her," Thorin breathed out sincerely kissing her lightly.

 

"Do not worry, I doubt the two of us will ever come to like each other." Ivy snapped, "Not like I'd want to."

 

"I wish you two could get along." He admitted.

 

"Aye, things would be easier. But she has always hated me, I believe she always will. It matters not, though." Ivy stated firmly, climbing out of bed to get ready to see the King.

 

Thorin and Ivy took their places beside the king, he welcomed them into his presences. "My king," Ivy bowed to him returning his welcome, Dis scoffed at the elf as she stood on the opposite side than Thorin and his lover.

 

Once everyone was in their places the large doors at the end of the aisle were opened allowing their guests to enter. Slowly a small group of elves entered, Ivy’s eyes widened at the sight of the Elven King. Memories of the King Thranduil dragging her through his halls, his smirking face as she struggled upon his chamber floor, ear stabbed through to the ground. Their eyes locked, as his own landed up Ivy’s marked ear he sneered in disgust. Ivy suddenly wished she had now hidden her ears, not that that would have helped. Ivy stood a little taller sneering back at the Elven King trying to hold her composure.

 

Thranduil was presented with the jewels of starlight, the gems of his people. of his late wife, they were given to the dwarves for them to make a fine piece of jewellery for her before her untimely death, however, the two Kings disagreed upon that of the payment.

 

"I believe I am owned more than that, Thranduil." Thror hissed leaning slightly forward in his throne.

 

Ivy’s breath hitched in her throat as she watched Thranduil’s eyes narrow in anger, "We had an agreement, Thror," Thranduil hissed.

 

"Things change, elf." The dwarven king snarled back, trying to take advantage of the King’s grief for his wife.

 

"Your greed will only bring ruin to your kingdom, a day will come, dwarf, when a great fiery beast reigns havoc on your people due to your gluttony," Thranduil sneered in warning.

 

King Thror ordered the box shut, Thranduil recoiled slightly at the action.

 

"Since the elf won't give us what is owed, give the jewels to our own prized elf," King Thror ordered the gems to be given to Ivy, at his words, her heart stopped and she felt like she could collapse right there on the floor.

 

“My Lord,” Ivy breathed out about to take a step back when Thorin’s hand held her in place.

 

Thorin was given the necklace, stepping behind Ivy he awaited her to kneel. As Thror ordered her to kneel she did as was commanded, as she felt him clasp it around her neck. The gems shined brightly against her pale flawless elven skin, the metal felt cool against her skin, her hands began to shake as her eyes met Thranduil’s for the briefest of moments, he was seething with anger as he looked upon the one elleth he hated the most wearing the jewels of his wife.

 

Ivy was horrified, fearful even for the position King Thror had thrown her unwillingly into, though she hated this said great Elven King Ivy too hated where King Thror put her, feeling as though she had no place to fight back. Her eyes glanced around at the four other elven guards with the king, her father on his right they all looked ready to attack her on his command.

 

With another round of glares, Thranduil cocked his head before addressing her, “Laiqualassiel,” Thranduil smirked sensing her fear. “Come, give me, your rightful king, my gems and I will forgive your mother’s past and allow you into my realm as one of us.”  
Thallan looked to his king with wide eyes, glancing between his king and daughter. stormed from the throne room in a rage at everyone in it.

 

Ivy stood stunned, frozen to the spot.

 

“Don’t you dare, elf.” Thror sneered, raising slightly from his throne prepared to have his own guards overpower her.

 

“Is that all you think of me now?” Ivy demanded of Thror, catching the silent command, noticing how they inched forward prepared for her to betray them.

 

“Come, child, return home with us. Leave these dwarves and this mountain behind.” Ivy looked up to be met with her father, “Laiqualassiel, for once choose to make the right decision, do not let your mother's wrongdoings destroy you.”

 

Ivy unconsciously took a step towards her father, every dwarf near her jumped grasping her arm before dragging her down tying her hands behind her back.

 

“Did you see that she was going to betray me,” Thror raged standing from his throne.

 

Thallan went to help his daughter, but Thranduil gave the command to stop.

 

“No, I…”  
“Silence, elf.” Thror stood in front of her tearing her dress exposing her right upper arm, Ivy gasped out forcing back the tears that welled up. Thror snapped out ordering a dwarf nearby.

 

Thorin struggled not to disobey his king in front of the elves, as they looked onwards curiously unsure of the words this dwarven king spoke that caused such fear in one.

 

The dwarf returned handing the king a golden cuff, Thror smirked watching as Ivy growling in anger at him.

 

“Will you admit your betrayal.”

 

“I was not going to betray you,” Ivy screamed in anger, her fear slipped away overtaken by anger at this dwarven king.

 

Thror reached down grasping her arm attaching the cuff, it bit painfully into her flesh but she showed no sign of pain.

 

“Let it be known, from here on out you are shunned by all our people but I will not banish you, you will stay here and serve.”

 

Thror gave the order and they soon dragged Ivy her chambers, Thorin close behind. Crashing to the floor Ivy buried her head in her hands feeling used and betrayed her, his 'prized elf' was that all she was a trophy to be used to flaunt to his people of his goodness and used to anger his enemies.

 

Ivy felt Thorin as he sat down beside her. "I am sorry," Thorin sighed wrapping arms around her.

 

"Don't be. It isn't your fault; we both did as he ordered it's not -by any means- your fault." Ivy stated, pulling the necklace from her neck rather roughly.

 

He held out his hand not accepting them. "He says they are yours, he wishes for you to wear them now. He is making quite the spectacle of this…"

 

“This…” Ivy raged, “He is making a spectacle of me.”

 

Ivy shook her head at the awful idea but stopped herself knowing that Thorin could do nothing about it. Standing she placed the jewels in a safe place with her other pieces.

 

  
The more the King spun into madness the more Thorin himself began to change. As the years faded away, though they had become so close, Thorin could see himself losing his grandfather and he feared losing anyone.

 

"Thorin!" Ivy ran through the stone halls searching everywhere, she had last seen him up on the rampart and immediately upon hearing of the dragon went looking for him.

 

Though she knew all she would get in return was anger Ivy couldn't help it, the love and caring she held for her dwarven partner were far more important. It would take more than a few angry words to keep her away.  Just as Ivy turned the corner the great fiery beast flew past breathing fire, leaping out of the way she hid behind a great column her shoulder caught by the fires grasp. The fire burned through the fabric, crying out in pain Ivy cursed herself blaming herself for the injury if only she had been faster. Tears leaked unwillingly from her eyes as she tried to claw the fabric away from her skin only to burn her hand in the process, a scream escaped her lips in both anger and pain as the fabric melted in the flames sticking to her flesh.

 

"You fool! I told you to get out of here." Thorin snapped as he ran down the hall hearing her cries.

 

Ivy slumped down the column allowing Thorin to reach her shoulder. He quickly tore the fabric from her shoulder and upper arm the hot material barely felt by his tough hardened dwarven skin. The material pulled away chunks of flesh with it that had stuck to it in the heat of the fire, Ivy cried out in pain as the fabric and skin were ripped from her body.

 

"I needed to know you were safe." She pleaded with him as she cradled her shoulder lightly, her fingers barely hovering over the surface as her hand shook pain, the shock rippling through her body. He only growled out in annoyance eyeing her. "I'm sorry," Ivy whispered more to herself than anyone as she saw the look Thorin was giving her.

 

Thorin was full of anger as he looked to Ivy he cared for her more than anyone else, he was purely angry for she had put herself in danger unnecessarily. If she had only listened she would never have gotten wounded in the first place, she wasn’t even dressed for battle. Thorin stood helping her out of the kingdom through a secret door as Smaug buried himself in the gold.

 

Once everyone that could be helped and saved was out of the cavern Thorin handed Ivy over to Oin who was happy to heal her shoulder. Oin led her away to sit with his brother Gloin along with Dwalin and Balin.

 

Thorin left Ivy heading off in the distance needing some time to be alone.  A gentle hand fell on his shoulder as Ivy returned, bending down she kissed him gingerly her upper arm, shoulder and chest now heavily bandaged. "I'm sorry." She breathed out.

 

"How could you have been so stupid!" Thorin hollered his voice echoing around the couple catching the attention of Frerin who was passing by, he had though he was calm once more but the second he saw the true extent of her wounds his anger came back.

 

"I'm sorry, I needed to see if you were safe...alive..." She breathed again, tears began threatening to spill from her eyes, she blinked them back refusing to show that weakness twice in a single day.

 

"Sorry doesn't change anything, you could have died because of your foolishness." Thorin raged at his elven lover though it was rather foolish on his own part.

 

"Thorin, don't be so hard on her. Besides we taught her to be a fighter what did you expect? True, she wasn't prepared in her armor, but who was?" Frerin said nudging Ivy in the arm playfully trying to lighten the mood.

 

"Do you to think this funny?" Thorin turned his anger to his brother.

 

Frerin and Ivy only shook their heads, trying to talk to Thorin was becoming a losing game. "Come let us go find Dwalin and Balin, I saw them gathering over here with Oin and Gloin." He added steering her away gentling taking her hand.

 

Thorin stood watching as they walked away, taking the silence to control his anger.

 

Together they stood together amongst the rocky terrain, watching everyone leaving Erebor forever. As they began to walk away Ivy heard Thorin over the chaos calling up the Elven King who rode high on the hills upon his elk looking down at the dwarven community, many of the people of Erebor looking on with hopeful eyes, however, the King was angry with the dwarves and he left turning them all away.

 

As Ivy watched the Elven king a sneer forming on her lips she could see from a far her own father riding beside the King. How could they stand and do nothing when an entire race of people needed help when there were still hordes trapped inside that mountain.

 

 Thranduil had warned Thror, everyone could see the sickness that fell upon him, the greed and hate, but dwarves were a stubborn thick-headed race never backing down even if it's for the greater good of all their people. Thranduil had known the consequences of battle well, he was strategic and well thought out for a leader and he would not risk a single life on such a foolish race.

 

"Come on, Ivy, don't let him get to you so much," Frerin spoke moving closer to her as they began to walk leaving behind their home, drifting through the open fields wandering with nowhere to go.

 

"How am I supposed to do that?" Ivy snapped back at the dwarf trying not to let his words bother her so, but in the end, it never worked.

 

"Come, speak with me." The voice of Thorin reached her ears she looked up sadly into his eyes she sighed following him to the front lines of a now lost people.

 

Ivy and Thorin stood together silently for a while before Thorin broke the silence.

 

"Listen, I will not say I'm sorry, but I wish we could stop this fighting," Thorin admitted as quietly as possible, people not too far behind and Thorin didn't want anyone to overhear their private conversation.

 

"There is no fight, I am not mad. You, Thorin, are the only one who is being absolutely ridiculous! You are mad at me for caring!" Her voice slowly grew angrier as she spoke. "I cared and worried for you and somehow that causes you to throw your hatred from your father and grandfather at me." She raged placing her hands upon her hips, looking at him with raised eyebrows daring him to challenge her rage.

 

"This has nothing to do with them," Thorin defended, his voice held every ounce of anger her own did.

 

Scoffing Ivy threw her hands into the air. "Oh, please. Don't lie to me. Can't you just trust me, like you did before? What happened?" Ivy demanded, matching his tone evenly.

 

"Nothing has changed.”

 

"Stop it! Just stop. I won't stand here and let you lie to my face." Her breath grew more ragged with Thorin's in anger, they had stopped walking turning to stare at one another.

 

"Why does anything have to have changed? I told you no lies."

 

"Tell me, or I will leave. For good."

 

His eyes widen lost for words, he struggled to find the right thing to stay. Something, anything that would convince her not to leave. "I don't know what to say." He admitted he face fell in a solemn expression.

 

"Forget it!" Ivy screamed exhausted she took her leave.

 

"Don't leave!" It wasn’t Thorin as she had hoped it to be but a small group of friends calling after her.

 

Ivy turned to face them all her face hardened and emotionless. "I'm sorry, I won't stay here just waiting for Thorin. He's been kind over the years, but things have changed. Besides, in the end, I am an elf and you guys are dwarves were born to hate each other." Her voice wavered as she spoke for she did not truly believe those words, and they knew it. Ivy merely struggled to find a reason to keep walking, to save her heart the pain.

 

"Yet, you love him." For once Frerin's voice held no edge of teasing.

 

"Excuse me," Though Thorin and Ivy have been together for so long neither of them had said such things, what was she supposed to do, she loved that stubborn dwarf.

 

Thorin watched and listened from afar, hidden behind others that walked close by. He waited to hear her answer as he wondered if what he too feels for the elf was indeed love.

 

"Admit," Balin encouraged the elleth.

 

Ivy sighed almost in annoyance. "I won't, we all know aside from myself and maybe even me now to Thorin has a deep hatred of elves, so do I, he would never allow himself to fall in love with one. I don't know why I allowed myself to have such relations with him when it's impossible for him to love an elf such as myself," She shook her head, before continuing to talk. "So, I will not stay here despite my own love for the dwarf, a love that will never be returned. I will not stay here to be the target of his anger. I've been foolish enough as it is. Goodbye."

 

Thorin emerged from his hiding spot Balin took notice waving him over, "Did you hear anything?" Balin asked staring off in the direction she had gone.

 

"Everything," Thorin confirmed sadly as he to watched her walk away.

 

"You're going to go after her, right?"

 

Thorin stood silently still staring into the distance, wondering if he should. He knew that he returned her love but would she stay now, for him after all he had put her through.

 

"Do you love her?" Dwalin demanded he grew to love that elleth like the daughter he never had and he would be damned if he had to stand here and watch her leave.

 

"Aye."

 

"Go get her then, she will stay for you."

 

Thorin stood disbelieving she would come back for him, narrowing his eyes he took off after her. Knowing that if he didn't try he would regret it for the rest of his days. He watched the way her shoulders slumped, unfallen tears shimmering in the sunlight, so quickly had her anger turned into heartbreak. Watching Ivy, Thorin found that he could only blame himself, all this time she gave everything despite his harshness and at the end of the day what had he given to her. Not once since the night Thranduil stepped into their kingdom did he ever ask of her mother again, Thorin knew one day she planned to find the answers to the past and still he never asked her, never pushed her to pursue those wishes. Thorin knew now as he watched her leave that he loved her, but now he did not believe he deserved the love of someone so selfless when he, himself can be so selfish.

 

"Ivy, wait!" Thorin finally called out shocking even himself as the words escaped his lips almost unconsciously. Ivy stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of Thorin’s words her body swelling with hope. "Please, I heard you speaking with the others."

 

"And?" Ivy breathed out keeping her eyes on the horizon.

 

Thorin walked up behind her placing his hands upon her hips guiding her to face him taking her hands in his he tugged against her hoping she would follow his lead she allowed herself to bend low kneeling on the ground as Thorin did. Looking deep into her eyes he cupped her cheek, "Men lananubukhs menu." - (I love you)

 

Ivy let out a gentle gasp surprised by his words, she had held hope but did not truly believe he would say it. A smiled graced her lips as she returned the gesture. "I...I love you too."

 

"I have been selfish. Gajatu men." (Forgive me) Thorin pleaded as he looked at her eyes laced with sadness.

 

"Menu gjatu." Ivy breathed leaning in closer placing a gentle kiss upon his lips. (Your forgiven)

 

"I haven't been fair to you," Thorin said, breaking into the very list he had gone through in his head only moments ago he began near ranting trying to explain himself to make everything better.

 

"I want to tell you that it's fine..." Ivy stated, glancing in every direction but Thorin.

 

"But it's not, I know. I will do better, you deserve it.” Thorin rubbed the pad of his thumb along her cheek, “Will you come back with me? We can wander aimlessly, and be lost together." Thorin smiled up at her staring into her eyes pleading.

 

Warmly she smiled back bending down kissing him like he wanted, confirming the dwarf’s wishes that she would stay with him. Together they stood heading back to their friends to wander lost and homeless.

 

 


	3. A Meeting with a Grey Wizard

**Chapter 3 - Plans for the Blue Mountains**

 

How long has gone by since the Dragon attack, too long? Too long, to still be wandering through fields, homeless. Too long, to know they had members waddling behind pregnant. Too long, for the screaming infants, and children. Too long for Thorin struggling to get work from men in random towns to keep his people afloat. To protect them all, make sure every woman and their children survived. Too long.

 

It was just another day of wandering as they set up camp by a nearby town, Thorin found some work and there were hungry people. Ivy sighed hopelessly as she watched Thorin head off to town, he worked tirelessly to support an entire race as she spent her days training. She shook her head, she’d had had enough of it. She knew Thorin had told her time and time again to stay put that she need not help, but Ivy could no longer just sit idly by there had to be something she could do. Standing up, full of determination she followed Thorin to town staying hidden the entire time if he knew she had left to try and find work he'd be adamant that she mustn't burden herself. But this time Ivy would hear none of it, she’d keep it secret no one need ever know until Thorin decided to head on from this place. So the longer Ivy could keep this secret the better off everyone would be.

 

Ivy convinced the local inn to give her a job, striving to prove herself and ensure she kept her job for the time they would be here she kept a friendly smile on always, the better the tips the better everyone would be. She did everything in her power and ignored the urge to punch every man who's hand fell upon her body. Grin and bear it, for the betterment of hundreds of people. They were all at stake here, they were far more important than herself, or so she believed. Ivy stashed away every coin, so there was nothing Thorin could argue about the work would have already been done. He would be turning away gold, something Ivy knew he wasn’t foolish enough to do.

 

Ivy was heading out of town one night when a large burly man stalked out of the inn following her close behind grinning devilishly, Ivy clenched her fist he was a regular who took quite the pleasure her constantly making her nights unbearable, she took off at a brisk run trying to keep as much distances between them for she was weaponless. It was her only way to get out of this situation. Ivy paid no mind to where she was running, as she slowed to a stop confident that she had lost him her eyes locked on to none other than Thorin as he worked the bellows hammering a short sword against the anvil.

 

"Ivy! What are you doing here?" Thorin demanded, hesitating momentarily in his work, his brow had become damp with sweat.

 

"I... came to see you. It was later than usual, your generally back by now." Ivy lied smoothly.

 

He gave his partner a questioning look not sure if he truly believed her, it was not like Ivy to come and check on him. "Thanks," he smiled, nodding his head for her to move closer, deciding to let go for the time being.

 

Ivy sighed relieved that he accepted the tale. "Here," Thorin spoke handing over the grip of the sword.

 

 Looking at him stunned, eyebrows raised Ivy choked out a reply. "I am no blacksmith, Thorin."

 

"Ye will do fine, here." Thorin insisted nodding his head in confidence at his elleth.

 

With great hesitation Ivy grasped the grip of the sword turning as Thorin instructed, trying to hold back her laughter feeling rather foolish, it became blatantly clear Ivy was a fighter, not a blacksmith.

 

“No, lass. You’re no blacksmith, best give that back to me.” Thorin chuckled, taking the sword back, her smile never faltered as she watched Thorin finish his work.

 

Thorin finished and Ivy immediately bent forward placing her hands firmly upon his face raking her fingers through his trimmed beard, "Can we head back to camp now?" She breathed out her voice laced with lust.

 

"My elf is in need," his voice grew husky as she whispered in his ear, her fingers running through his beard.

 

"Please, Thorin." Ivy moaned out, biting on her lip.

 

Thorin gripped her hips with a demanding, firm tug pulling their bodies together. "Come, my little elf," Thorin command his voice as rough as his grip, making Ivy weak in the knees.

 

They hurried back to camp, though a familiar voice called out to them ruining the lustful tension that continued to grow between them. Pausing Ivy squeezed her eyes shut hoping she was hearing things, though it was clear that she wasn't. The owner of the local pub hurried over passing her her pay. "Have a good night," He called leaving Ivy with one confused Thorin.

 

"What was that all about?" Thorin asked as Ivy nudged him to continue walking though Thorin held his ground.

 

"Nothing," Ivy laughed nervously, hoping he wouldn't push the matter.

 

Hoping got her nowhere, grabbing the bag Thorin glanced inside looking back at Ivy glaring slightly. "Men are throwing you bags of gold and you say it's nothing."

 

"Hardly men and bags, it's a single bag of gold,” Ivy growled out annoyed. "Look," Ivy continued holding up a hand stopping him from saying anything else. "Let's just head back and I will explain everything.”

 

"Very well." Thorin snapped following Ivy’s lead, grumbling the whole way looking salty and displeased.

 

"All-right, Ivy, spill," Thorin demanded the instant they had hidden away in their tent. Thorin stared Ivy down from over his glass of ale he had poured for himself, silently demanding an explanation.

 

"Okay, okay. After everything since the dragon attack, you've been working endlessly doing everything for these people I picked up a job here to help you some. Everything I've made in regular pay and tips I have hidden here in our tent." She spewed everything out in a single breath hurriedly admitting it all, scrunching up her face preparing for his anger she was sure to come.

 

"Ivy, you didn't need to do that." Thorin breathed out no sign of anger in his voice, as he placed the tankard down.

 

"I know. But I wanted to, I wanted to help." She breathed out pleading with him, hoping he would understand.

 

"It's appreciated," Thorin smiled nodding his head, Ivy dug around pulling out the bag of gold she had stashed away.

 

"Ivy." He breathed out shocked and stunned, looking back and forth from the bag to her.

 

Again she said nothing but shrugged at his shock.

 

A smile spread across his lips, "With everything together, we'll be able to make it to the blue mountains. Without having to stop to work again, Dis will be able to get to the mountains before her child is born." Thorin stated happy for his sister, for his nephew to come and all his people.

 

"While Dis and I don't get along, I'm happy she won't have to give birth in the wild. The last mother forced to do so passed away, we couldn't get her to a town in time." Ivy answered sadly, her heart broke for the infant now left motherless.

 

"I heard of the mother who passed, her husband has found the child a wet nurse and he is doing well," Thorin informed.

 

Ivy smiled at the news but little it did for her fae that ached.

 

A moment of silence passed.

 

"Come here, my little elf," Thorin tried to change the subject, Ivy laughed at his pet name for her. "I believe I had a needy elf earlier." Thorin breathed leaning back in a chair, hands resting behind his head.

 

"Aye, you still do." She purred back silkily, straddling his lap.

 

His hands fell upon her thin elven hips, as she threw her head back he tore her clothing from her body hungrily taking one of her breasts into his mouth. "Thorin." Jostling in the chair he pulled off his trousers as she removed his shirt, pressing her breasts into his skin she hooked her fingers beneath his chin lifting his head so she could kiss him. Thorin wasted no time sheathing himself deep inside his lover, gasped out in pleasure at the feeling.  Her lips never leaving his until she could no longer control her moans from turning into pleasured screams and gasps.

 

"That's my delicate little elf," Thorin groaned pleasurably hands still grasped firmly on her hips, squeezing roughly.

 

 How she loved the feeling of his large rough hands upon her own soft skin.

 

Picking up pace Ivy threw her head back as he thrust upwards, hands trailed around back gripping her backside, Thorin continued to pound into the elleth that straddled his lap, "Thorin," Ivy cried as her thigh quivered in release, her head fallen forwards resting upon his forehead as she breathed heavily her body still quivering in his hands.

 

Kissing each other deeply Ivy stood grabbing him by the hand leading him to bed, laying together they drifted off to sleep and a restful state.

 

Thorin had wanted to go to the blue mountains from where they all stood to take his people to safety, in hindsight that would have been the better move. However, such things are impossible. Thror demanded they try to retake Moria from the hoard of orc that had overtaken it, though Ivy and many of the others felt it to be a foolish move they all fought for his army nevertheless as their King.

 

The sounds and smells of battle were reeking as the sun was beating down making it all worse it the hot sun, it had felt like they’d been fighting for days so many slaughtered. Somewhere in all the chaos, Ivy was separated from Thorin still she pushed on fighting, bloody and sore.

 

A great war cry from Azog, the defiler, rang through the rocky fields. Thorin fought bravely nothing but his sword and an oak branch as a shield. Ivy had seen her lover from across the field and fought with a dire need and desperation to get to him her heart felt as though it would no longer beat it something happened to him. No air seemed to find its way to her lungs as I watched Thorin attack the pale orc.

 

"Thorin!" Ivy screamed out without even thinking, she began to run out to him as Azog's weapon nailed his shield splitter flew around him. A pair of arms grasped the elf forcing her to stay away from the fighting pair. Balin and Dwalin had come holding her back knowing the danger of the orc, they had already lost their king to him they refused to lose more than necessary

 

The screams of Ivy drew the attention of Azog, with a sneer he turned looking over his shoulder while still blocking Thorin’s oncoming attacks. Snatching a bow from a fallen orc beside him he ripped an arrow from another body aiming expertly he fired.

 

"NO!" Thorin's voice echoed around the battlefield, though Ivy could no longer see him her vision blurring from the pain of the orcish arrow that embedded its self in her body that was going numb. Gradually the world faded to black as she fell unconscious in her dwarven companions arms.

 

Ivy awoke to voices she had never heard before, voices barking out orders. Her face twisted in agony through her stomach a scream of pain escaped her lips as he eyes flew open. "Get away from me!"

 

"Hold her down," A voice commanded from the left.

 

Dwalin and Glóin were by her side pinning her against the bed with firm hands, "Quiet now, lassie."

 

"You quiet now, Dwalin." She snapped back as the arrow was gripped and ripped free, Ivy let a long string of both elven and dwarven curses flew towards the healer who removed the arrow before darkness overtook her again.

 

Groggily Ivy awoke, gingerly feeling her abdomen, thankful to be alive. Ivy gasped out in pain as she tested the waters trying to sit up. "She's awake!" Looking up Glóin was standing in the doorway yelling out into the hallway.

 

Thorin was the first one in the room, "What were you thinking? Drawing attention to yourself like that, you put yourself at great risk, nearly got yourself killed." Thorin's anger dwindled as he yelled, pulling Ivy into his arms thankful that she had survived.

 

Ivy smiled uncaring of his anger she, herself, was glad to see that he to was alive and well, they save and in the Blue Mountains.

 

The years passed slowly, Dis came to have two children Fili and Kili, Glóin and his wife had a dwarfling by the name of Gimli. Things settle down in the blue mountains people found their own way to a new normal over time.

 

Thorin and Ivy were out sparring late into the night when news came of a possible sighting of his father, without a second thought Thorin hurried away from the training area barking orders at the messenger. Ivy was quick to follow after seen the fateful night in the fields in Moria he had gone missing, most presumed him died, it was the logical reasoning. Thorin, however, held hope.

 

"Thorin," Ivy called after him as he entered the armoury, her hands on her hips.

 

"What is it? I will waste no time I leave immediately."

 

"Aye, and so do I,” She added, grabbing her own armour, Ivy believed Thrain to be dead, believed it was only logical but still she tried at every turn to support Thorin.

 

"No amount of trying to convince you to stay, or argument is going to make you change your mind is it?" Thorin sighed, heading for the stables.

 

"Has it ever?" Ivy demanded with raised eyebrows, sliding a pair of smaller knives into her boots as she headed to prepare her own horse.

 

"Nay, little elf." Thorin paused his eyes lingering upon her armour clad body. Walking closer he spoke in a low whisper. "Every time I see you in that armour..." he growled his voice full of implications.

 

Leaning down they pair shared in a kiss before taking off to the mounting their horses we leaving the Blue Mountains in search of Thrain.

 

They scourged every acre, every mile where he had been spot and still they were left empty handed, heading for the Prancing Pony Thorin was feeling discouraged.

 

The pair sat in the middle of the bustling inn, Ivy bow resting by her side. Thorin and she paused an unnerving feeling took over as two men one on each side of the bar could be seen watching with careful eyes, they kept no secret they were watching Thorin and his partner.

 

Looking up at Thorin Ivy glanced from him to the one the right and back from him to the left with a slight nod, a silent understanding that they would split taking each separately our hands fell upon the sword and bow preparing for the oncoming fight when a tall wizard dressed all in grey dropped into a chair at the easing all tension, as the brute faded away with the coming of their company.

 

Sighing as the men departed Ivy turned her attention to the newcomer.

 

"I should introduce myself, my name is Gandalf. Gandalf, the grey." He introduced himself cheerfully, puffing on a long wooden pipe.

 

"We know who you are, Gandalf." Ivy started shortly, watching him with careful eyes wondering what he was doing here, trouble always seemed to follow the wizard.

 

"Well now, this is a fine chance. What brings Thorin Oakenshield and his partner Ivy, elf under the mountain to Bree?" Gandalf chuckled lightly as he spoke.

 

"I received word that my father had been sighted in the wilds near Dunland. We went looking but found no signs of him." Thorin said in a grave manner, as Ivy moved her chair closer resting against him in comfort his hand finding its way onto her thigh.

 

"It's been a long time since anything but rumour has been heard of Thrain." Gandalf stated his voice held a sadness to it as well.

 

"He still lives, I am sure of it." The barmaid came giving Gandalf his own plate, as Thorin continued, "My father came to see you before, what did you say to him?"

 

"I urged him to march upon Erebor, to rally the seven armies of the dwarves to destroy the dragon and take back the lonely mountain. And I will say the same to you. Take back your homeland." Gandalf urged desperately.

 

Thorin leaned back in his chair watching the old wizard, as Ivy stayed narrowing her eyes watching him carefully. "This is no chance meeting, is it Gandalf?" Ivy demanded to know, her lip curling up in a sneer.

 

"No. It is not, the lonely mountain troubles me. That dragon has sat there long enough, it won't be long before darker eyes look to Erebor." As Gandalf spoke he pulled out a roll, as he explained whom he ran into, "It's black speech, a promise of payment."

 

Thorin and Ivy leaned forward looking it over, "For what?" Ivy asked eyeing the words that were scrawled along the tattered and frayed parchment.

 

"Your heads," he said eyeing the pair, "More specifically, Thorin. You are wanted alive, if possible, you're considered a weakness to Thorin, capturing you in order to get to Thorin, though it will mean certain death for you as well when they have used you for what they want. Someone wants you and your partner dead, Thorin. You can wait no longer you are the heir to the throne of Durin, unite the armies of the dwarves demand they stand by their oaths."

 

"The seven armies swore an oath to the one who wields the king's jewel, the Arkenstone. It is the only thing that will unite them and in case you've forgotten it was stolen by Smaug." Thorin's words rushed out, his voice held a rage and bitterness. Ivy continued to watch the men from earlier as they wandered through the room, hand still firmly upon her bow.

 

"What if I were to help you reclaim it?" Gandalf eyes narrowed in determination.

 

"How?" Thorin and Ivy breathed out surprised.

 

"There is a dragon standing between us and that stone." Ivy breathed out skeptically, idly rubbing at her shoulder remembering the pain that Smaug had brought to her at their last encounter.

 

"Indeed, Ivy. That is why were going to need a burglar." Gandalf smiled looking at her with raised eyebrows.

 

They glanced at each other, Thorin turned back to Gandalf nodding in agreement.  
“Thorin, we need to think about this.” Ivy insisted.

 

“No, if there is even the slightest chance I can reclaim my homeland, and avenge my forebearers than I will. I must do this.”

 

 Gandalf and Thorin made plans to meet in the Shire.

 

"Ivy, listen.”  Thorin began once they were back outside and preparing to head back to the Blue Mountains, “I ride to the Iron hills...alone." Thorin put as much emphasize on the end as possible, as they rode through the rain.

 

"Thorin..."

 

"No, Ivy. You know Dain hates all elves including you, it would not go well with you there. I am sorry." Thorin sighed.

 

"Always with the elf thing," She snapped but didn't push the matter further.

 

"My little elf, do not be angry if not for the foolishness of Dain I would bring you." He smiled warmly at trying to ease her anger.

 

"I know," She huffed annoyed, some dwarves would never change.


End file.
